legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Xehanort
"Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and Dark were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged!"'' ''- Xehanort''' Xehanort is the main antagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, and an awful old goat bent on the destruction of the universe. He is a Keyblade Master, the first master of Ventus, and the creator and master of Vanitas, the primary original incarnation of Ansem and Xemnas Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and the central antagonist of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is the central antagonist of the "Xehanort Saga", the first part of the Kingdom Hearts series. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities All forms of Xehanort are skilled with the Keyblade. Master Xehanort, in particular, is surprisingly agile in his old age, and also has the ability to cast a wide variety of dark spells. Young Xehanort alone has some skill with time and time travel. Physical Characteristics Master Xehanort Master Xehanort is very, very old. Like a billion years old or something. He most likely has to use about a gallon of Botox every month. His posture looks like he had his spine replaced with that of a monkey's or something. And he's got a stupid little beard. You might or might not notice that he looks a bit like bald Spock. This is because the part was literally written for Leonard Nimoy, who voiced him in the KH series. Terranort Terra-Xehanort, AKA Terranort, looks exactly like Terra, minus the terrifying fact that his eyes have turned yellow and he's started bleaching his hair as a result of Xehanort possessing him. Most incarnations of Xehanort look like Terranort, with a few minor differences, such as Xemnas' long hair, Ansem (Seeker of Darkness)'s bad tan, or Young Xehanort's bad dress sense. LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Xehanort was shown in the fifth memory of Myotismon. He had pleaded with Myotismon to leave the Souls of Darkness be, but Myotismon would not listen. He then killed Xehanort...with evil, sick joy! Gallery Kingdom Hearts 06 KHBBS.png master_xehanort_by_uxianxiii-d5gmehh.jpg Xehanort_KHIII.png Master_Xehanort_KHIIFM.png Xehanort_KHIII_Screenshot.png Xehanort's forms Terra-Xehanort.jpg|Terra-Xehanort Young Xehanort.jpg|Young Xehanort NoHeart.png Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.png|Xehanort's Heartless Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Johnathan's Generals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Mentors Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Xehanorts Category:Swordsmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Leonard Nimoy Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chikao Otsuka Category:Former member of the Hailfire Empire Category:Traitors Category:Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Possessors Category:Partner Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Fallen Hero Category:Brotherhood of Hades Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters